Death of a Girl
by Taylor Awesomebutt
Summary: I can't really explain it. It'a about the death of a girl, and how Armin deals with his love's death. One-shot **Contains suicide, and some people may not be okay with that. It isn't graphic or anything, but it's just a warning.


Death of a Girl

Armin took in a deep breath. He had been dreading this day for so long. He knew it was coming, he knew he would have to go back to school eventually.

But he just didn't want to face the world without her.

Her was a beautiful girl by the name of Angel. Angel Osborne. And Angel was the most cheerful, kind, loving girl that the world had ever seen. She had glowing green eyes, and shining brown hair, and he loved her so much.

He still loves her.

But Angel didn't want to face the world. She didn't want to suffer from personhood any longer. She thought that no one loved her but him, that she was just a pest, and that she didn't matter enough to stay. So, on the day of November 1, 2013, she killed herself, thinking that hurting one person with her death would be better than hurting a million people with her life.

It hurt more people than she thought.

The note she left held 6 simple words, but the words meant so much to Armin that he never did anything without it. The words were _Armin, I will always love you, _and they were written in the curly handwriting that he had always loved; it hurt him to read it. But he couldn't _not_ read it. It would hurt him even more.

Angel wasn't the most popular girl at Sweet Amoris High. She had a few close friends, yes, but a lot of people tried hard to make her life a living hell. There was Amber, Li, and Charlotte, who always did their best to hurt her, to get her into trouble. There was Castiel, the boy who she tried to be friendly to, but he wouldn't say anything but an insult back. There was Peggy, who didn't ever mean to hurt her, but she did, regardless.

When Deborah came to the school, the hell became worse. No one was on her side except him, Lysander, Rosalya, and Nathaniel. Everyone turned against her; everyone wanted to believe that Deborah was the nice, sweet girl they thought. They didn't want to admit they were wrong.

When Armin walked into the school a week after her suicide, for the first time since she was still alive, everyone stared. He held the note tight in his hand and kept walking, as though nothing was really wrong. He could hear people talking, "He's the guy who dated the wacko." "The chick who committed suicide was dating him." "I'm surprised he has enough dignity left to show his face." "Suicide is so selfish, I hope he knows that." He ignored them the best he could.

Alexy tried to cheer him up, but it wouldn't work. There was no reason to smile, he thought, and brushed away his brother. During math class, he tried not to break when the teacher accidentally called the new girl 'Angel.' They are nothing alike! he wanted to shout, but he didn't. He knew she wouldn't want that.

During lunch, a couple girls came over to sit with him. Iris, Melody, and Violette. "When is her funeral?" Melody asked, and Armin shrugged.

"You aren't invited," he said, and then stood up to throw his trash away.

At the end of the day, the school had the nerve to think they could hold an assembly in honor of her. The principal asked Armin if he wanted to speak, and he agreed; he was ready to put some blame on the people who killed her.

"Hi," he began, voice trebling slightly. "I don't know how many of you know me, but I'm Armin McKay. I was dating Angel before she killed herself, and I don't know how many of you know this, but you're the reason she did it. She didn't have any physiological problems, she was perfectly sane, I assure you. She didn't have any family problems; her parents are the most wonderful people in the world, same with her aunt. She wasn't flunking anything. She had all A's, and one B. In Art, because she sucked at drawing, but made up for it with her wonderful music abilities.

Angel committed suicide because she felt she wasn't wanted. Because you all made her feel like she wasn't needed." Armin took this time to locate certain people in the crowd. He saw Amber, and pointed her out.

"Amber Snyder. You and your groupie purposefully made her feel like crap everyday. For what reason? Your own entertainment. Castiel Berne. You ignored her; you called her slut, whore, and bitch, for no reason at all. She was nothing but nice to you! Why couldn't you have just acknowledged her?"

This one is for all of you. When Deborah came back around, why didn't you all believe Angel? You all turned against your friend for some bitch. I understand you had known Deborah the longest, but had Angel ever lied before? She was nothing but kind, and sweet, and adorable, but you all treated her like shit!" The principal grabbed his arm by then, gently pulling him off the stage with a, "Come on, sweetie, you mom is here." Armin pulled his arm away, and spoke one last sentence into the microphone.

"Some girls asked me when her funeral was today, but I didn't tell them, because none of you deserve to see her off." He walked off the stage with tears rolling down his face. He was so sad, so angry, so depressed. He knew it was a mistake coming to school today. He should have stayed home.

His mom picked him up from school and drove him home. She tried to comfort him, to tell him it would all be okay, but he snapped at her, telling her to shut up and leave him alone. When they arrived home, he ran up to his room and locked the door.

A few hours later, his mom was knocking on his door, telling him that dinner was ready. He didn't respond, so she took the key and unlocked the door, walking into his room. She thought she was going to see him asleep on his bed, but instead she saw his dead body on the ground. Startled, she called 911, and they came, marking his room a crime-scene and taking his body to the hospital for examination.

The police found a note in his room, and gave it to his parents. Before they got a chance to read it, Alexy snatched it and read it. After he was done, he held it out to them and cried. This is what the note said:

_Mom, dad, Alexy, I love you all so dearly. But I can't do this anymore. Life without Angel… to be frank, it sucks more than Alexy does. (I needed to put some humor in my suicide note.) I've decided that I would go see her in heaven, because, to be honest, she doesn't deserve anything else. She shouldn't be alone. _

_My Angel is finally where she belongs. And so am I. _

_I know suicide is selfish, but I couldn't help but notice: _

_The death of a girl can mean the death of a boy._

* * *

_**Oh dear God why did I write that? To be honest, I think my life's been too happy lately, so I decided, "Hey! I'm going to write something heartbreaking and sad!" Did I succeed? Did this little one-shot make you sad? Please tell me in the comment section, I would really appreciate it. Also, I have decided to write a My Candy Love story! Yay! Buutt I don't know what it's going to even be about. All I know is that I want Armin to be the love interest of my candy! Yay! **_

_**So, yeah, remember to comment on how this was, please! It was honestly my first fan fiction like this. You know, sad. **_

_**Don't sell your heart, guys! Bye! **_


End file.
